From the personal digital assistant (“PDA”) to the smart-phone, the portable device has evolved to become the focus point of a digitally-connected life. Not only are the portable devices steadily increasing in processing power, but are incorporating more components and features to accommodate the needs and desires of society in general. The average portable device acts as a phone, calendar, email access point, Internet browser, media consumption and/or creation device, and portable computing platform. Coupled with the use of custom designed software applications, the portable device has become an invaluable resource to those who use them.
As the complexity and sophistication of these devices increases, so do the possibilities for mechanical or electrical failures. Because of the user's incredible reliance on the portable device even a minor component or feature failure may be considered grossly disruptive. As a result, manufacturers and repair facilities are under incredible pressure to provide rapid turnaround times for analyzing and repairing device failures. Unfortunately, the analysis and repair of a device has been, to this point, a very manual process.
Currently, a user with a defective device may send it to a repair facility to be analyzed and repaired. In some cases, the device may be accompanied by an explanation of the failure, but in most cases the device needs to be completely analyzed for an unknown failure and/or combination of failures. Once received at the facility, the device is manually and sequentially connected to a series of test equipment apparatuses and/or fixtures according to repair facility procedures. There, the device is subjected to numerous functional tests. However, this battery of tests is usually separated into several stations across different locations of a facility. As such, the sequential transfer of a device from one station to another causes confusion, reduces accuracy of traceability, and adds time to the overall process of analyzing and repairing the device.
To add a level of complexity to the problem, a typical repair facility may provide services to analyze and/or repair a number of devices from multiple manufacturers. Multiple manufacturers and/or multiple models within a manufacturer's product range can cause a number of different connections, features, and/or device sizes. The typical repair facility must be configured to receive and service this range of devices. Moreover, the facility must be capable of changing from servicing one manufacturer/model of device to another as required. Unfortunately, this type of change-over is typically a slow, costly, and manual process.